


Always Here

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes from a nightmare and looks for Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

Michael woke with a start and sat straight up in bed, his back drenched in a cold sweat, his heart racing. He turned quickly to the figure sleeping soundly beside him and sighed loudly.

The light from the full moon was streaming into the window and shone right on the figure’s face, illuminating his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. His nose didn’t seem so big in this light, his lips were just slightly parted and his breathing was shallow but even.

Michael’s eyes traveled down the length of his companion’s torso to the sheet draped lightly over his waist, and he couldn’t help but reach over and slide it aside to rest his hand on the now-exposed hip. He was thin, could feel the bone under his palm, but he was warm and real and a grin crossed Michael’s face just as the relief crossed his heart.

The blond’s eyelids cracked slightly, and green eyes peeked out from underneath. “Michael?” he croaked out, his voice heavy with sleep. “Everything alright?”

Michael pulled the sheet back up to his waist and laid down facing him. “It’s perfect, Gavino. Go back to sleep.”

“Did you have another nightmare?”

“Yes. We can talk about it in the morning.” He brushed his fingers lightly over Gavin’s pale eyebrows and watched his eyes slowly close. “I just need to look at you for a minute, remember that you’re here.”

“I’m always here,” the Brit mumbled quietly. “I don’t belong anywhere else, love.”


End file.
